The magic of the Mistletoe
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: What happens when two mortal enemies meet under a mistletoe?


**Mistletoe**

'_Great, now I'm late for Potions and it's all Hagrid's fault. If it wasn't for him and his stupid blast ended screwts I'd be in that classroom enjoying Snape's brutal punishing on Potter.'_ Draco thought grumpily as he grudgingly packed his books up and headed out of History of Magic classroom. Draco hated all classes, well except Snape's. That was the only class where he got away from bad behaviour. Draco started picking up his pace and was now in a run.

--------(o)--------

'_Stupid Peeves and his water bombs!" _Hermione scowled. If only she took one of Harry's short cuts, she would have gotten to class earlier and her shirt wouldn't be see through. Hermione picked up her wet belongings and angrily made her way to her next class. _'Great, Potions. Why does Snape have to be such a bastard?' _Hermione thought glumly and power walked towards the Hogwart's Grounds.

--------(o)--------

Draco was running so fast now that he wasn't even thinking of where he was heading. All of a sudden he crashed into someone and was lying on the floor. Draco groaned, all he needed now was another diversion to be even later to class. He looked up and saw that it was Hermione Granger and she too was obviously running late to their next class. She looked attractive in a way. Maybe it was the way she innocently picked up her books, scowled at him or the way her brown, wavy hair fell down to her shoulders. He thought it over and it was all those things. He remembered their bickering and couldn't help but smile to himself. He liked her the way she was - a Mud-Blood. Was it so strange that he liked her looks and attitude? He looked her up and down and couldn't help but stare through her see through shirt. She scowled at him. _Great time to wear a black push up bra._ Draco smirked.

"Are you all right? Or should I just grant you permission to perve on me?" Hermione scoffed. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy had just been checking her out. _Damn those see through shirts!_

"I urgh, I'm..." Draco tried to find the right words.

"Does this help?" Hermione frowned and put her jacket over her shirt. Draco shook his head and seemed as though he was lost.

"What? Oh no... I didn't!" Draco spluttered and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Yes, you did." Hermione hissed. They both bent down and started packing their dropped belongings. Draco looked up at Hermione. She was frowning and he honestly didn't know why. He thought she'd be flattered of the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ had just seemed to take a fancy in her and now... he was beginning to think he was. He saw her brown hair rest on her shoulders and her brown eyes hidden from his view. He couldn't help it anymore, he was beginning to like her for who she really was.

They stood up and looked at each other. Hermione seemed to be blushing and she then turned away quickly. Draco looked above them and saw a mistletoe. Now was his chance. Hermione noticed it too but was shocked at Draco's reaction. He wasn't smirking evilly or stepping away. For the first time in his life, he was approaching her. Hermione stood there bewildered at what she was seeing. Draco Malfoy was about to kiss her. And she didn't know what to do

--------(o)--------

Draco moved in closer. He was not going to give up this chance. He smirked at Hermione's face. She'd never predicted this could happen. As he stepped closer, she stepped closer, until she could feel his warm breath on her neck. It sent shivers down his spine as she blushed the brightest pink he'd seen. They stood there, waiting. Draco made the first move.

"Draco..." Hermione tried to stop him and then she realised something. She actually **wanted** to kiss him! Their lips locked and didn't budge. Draco didn't want to seem like a bad person so he kept his arms at his sides and his tongue in his mouth. To his surprise, Hermione was playing along and she wasn't exactly being the 'good girl' anymore. It was her that was wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging at his tie. He could taste her lipgloss. He didn't know she liked grapes but he couldn't help but moan at the delicious smell. It was Hermione that licked his lips. Draco was so shocked at her reaction that he kissed her back in the way he never had before and they were tangled together.

--------(o)--------

Who knows how long they stayed there in their passionate privacy, but they were now facing a detention with Severus Snape and they couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had 'attempted' to annoy them by sitting them next to each other.


End file.
